Maria Nagisa
"Miss America!" Maria Nagisa (汀マリア, Nagisa Maria) became the second Miss America (ミスアメリカ二代目, Misu Amerika Nidaime) of Battle Fever J. She is an FBI agent trained by Diane Martin's father. Biography Battle Fever When Diane is wounded in action, Maria takes her place as Miss America and then remains on the team permanently when Diane decides to return to the United States. Turboranger .]] Maria and her team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Miss America is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Maria fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Miss America powers are later utilised by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Maria and her teammates received their keys, allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , J.A.K.Q., and the Denzimen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Maria, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, she is seen fighting Hades God Dagon. Super Hero Taisen Otsu .]] ''to be added Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile': :'' Her special technique is the Disco Dance! Her weapon is a physical abilite that utilizes her lithe body!'' Stage Show appearances Battle Fever J Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Battle Fever J are seen fighting Secret Society Egos, and Ultraman Jonias arrive to assist the Battle Fever J. Battle Fever J Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Battle Fever J are seen fighting Secret Society Egos, , , , Ultraman Jonias and Doreamon arrive to assist the Battle Fever J. Personality *''to be added'' Miss America Mecha *Battle Shark (shared with Japan, Cossack, France, and Kenya) *Battle Fever Robo (shared with Japan, Cossack, France, and Kenya) Arsenal *Battleciever *Command Bat → Throwing Knives Design Miss America wears a two-piece suit, with a pink one-piece with sleeves and a brown set of stockings that flow down towards her feet. Her gloves and boots are both blue in color accentuated with a white scarf. She wears a black belt with a metal buckle and the letter "A" on it, which stands for "America". A shield on her chest possesses the "Stars and Stripes" of the flag of the United States; a star in the top of the field represents the number "5". She wears a pink mask on her helmet with "eyes" which are similar in form to the masks of Gorenger and J.A.K.Q. Beneath the mask is a rounded triangle in gray with a sculpted nose and mouth. Unique to Miss America compared to her teammates (and in fact all Sentai heroes) is a blonde wig she wears on top of her helmet with a red gem around her forehead holding it on top. Ranger Key The is Maria Nagisa's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Miss America Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as Miss America. *When the Gokaigers became Battle Fever to use the Penta Force cannon to defeat the Combined Combatant. *When the Gokaigers became Battle Fever to fight against the Ugatz in Gunman World. They finally finished off a group of Ugatz with the Penta Force boomerang. *When the Gokaigers became Battle Fever in their fight against Action Commander Bibaboo. The Battle Fever keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Battle Fever keys were defeated by Gokai Pink. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Maria received her key and became Miss America once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Maria Nagisa is portrayed by Naomi Hagi. As Miss America, her suit actors were Lisa Komaki, Eiko Onodera and Tsutomu Kitagawa. Notes *Maria is the third female associated with the United States after Karen Mizuki and predecessor Diane Martin; however she is the last for 34 years until Amy Yuuzuki. (The only two in that period were male).